Tough Luck
by day.and.night
Summary: I shouldn't have left the dorm that night. All I saw was some vampires and now I'm stuck in this mess. INDEF HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Re-uploaded on 12/20/15.

I had an idea... so here you go. :P This follows the manga story line with a twist to it. I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

I was looking outside the window, my arm propped beneath my chin, at the sun set. It was almost the time for _them_ to attend class. Glancing down at the crowd, I got my belongings and headed out.

Shortly I had exited the building, the Headmaster noticed me. "Ah, Miss Saito! Are you leaving now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I finished my homework," I lied. "Have you finished with your work?"

"For today," the Headmaster teared up, before his expression changed. He quickly waved me off. "Go quickly! You don't want to miss out the Night Class exiting!"

I gave him a small smile. Like hell was I going to see them.

I was use to staying behind in class until dusk. Whether it was doing homework or nothing, I always stayed behind since the day I entered Cross Academy. I enjoyed the quietness that surrounded the place, especially at night. Even though being quiet allows you to be observant, it makes you yearn for contact, both physically and emotionally.

Getting near the Night dorm gates, I took a glance at the crowd once again, and almost shook my head. Poor Cross, always struggling to stop us from getting closer to the Night Class. Then Kiryu would magically appear at some point and help her.

I never understood why Cross Academy had a Day and Night Class. It's a prestigious school, I get it. But what the heck did the Night Class do in the morning until the evening? They hardly came out during the daylight hours. Are they some nocturnal beings?

Obviously the Night Class had left the gates, when shouts and squeals got loud.

I sighed, "Probably stunning as always…" And continued my way to the Sun dorm.

The first time I saw them, I couldn't believe it. They were all beautiful. Too beautiful. No wonder students stood near the gates just to stare and squeal at them. But something was off about them. And why were they standing there? Hoping to date them?

Never seen it happen between a Day and Night student.

* * *

"Fuyumi Saito! Write the answer on the board," the teacher yelled. I rolled my eyes as I passed him and began solving the problem. Arrogant fool. He blamed us for every small mistake and claimed we'll become failures. "Cross, you too! Write your answer on the board! I bet you students are unable to answer it!"

A student raised his hand. "Sensei, she's asleep."

I rolled my eyes once again, as I brushed my black bangs aside. It was the same routine for them. Stay up late to prevent the Day Class from going near the Night Class, sleep during class, and get detention.

The teacher called on Kiryu next, only he was asleep too. Angered, well he was already, he gave them detention.

After writing my answer, I quietly returned to my seat. "Now, let's see how Saito di-" He turned to see I was no longer in front of the board, but in my seat. "Saito! Get up here!"

What did I do now? I returned to the board and stared boringly at the teacher lecture how students didn't know how to listen and solve questions. He stuttered when he saw I had the correct answer. I shrugged at him before I returned to my seat.

I ignored the rest of the teacher's lecture when I heard two students who sat behind me, whispering to each other.

"Do you have the camera?"

"Yeah! Meet me near the main building tonight at 10."

I propped my arm under my chin, looking outside the window. Sneaking out and breaking curfew huh…

* * *

And so was I. Which I've been doing for the past few months, and surprisingly, I haven't been caught yet. Strange thing is this ability of being able to quickly and quietly climb trees began shortly after I attended Cross Academy. Made me wonder if the prefects were doing their job correctly. At first, it use to be night strolls in the garden; now I head out to see which students had attempted to see the Night Class.

Having approached the main building, I quickly and quietly climbed up the tallest tree and landed on the thickest branch closest to them. Cautiously taking my steps, I hid myself behind the leaves, watching Yuki yell at the students.

"It's dangerous and it is strictly prohibited to wander around after dark! Please return to your dorms immediately!"

"We just wanted to take photos of the Night Class students. What's your problem?"

All of a sudden, Cross began to freak out. One of the students had scraped her knee and was bleeding. She was freaking out just because of blood. Does Cross have hemophobia?

"This is really bad… Quick! Get back to the dorms!"

"Huh? Why!?" Which was my question too. I've never seen her frantically yelling. Taking two steps forward, my eyes went wide. Cross had pulled out a stick. A stick. Since when did Cross carry a stick? My gaze followed the length from her hands to its opposite end, and revealed two Night Students.

There was a sudden urge to step in front of the leaves to get even closer, but with the current situation, it was best not to.

"It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido!" Oh my god. Of course it's them!

Threats were thrown out, when silence filled the air; Aido took a deep inhale. I nearly laughed when he said someone smelled good. What the hell was he smelling? I watched him approach Yuki, taking her arm.

"It's your blood, Yuki."

Okay… what's up with Aido? I paled when he bit into Cross' hand, his fangs pierced into her skin… Holy… Aido is a vampire.

Reality came back to me, when Kiryu appeared, a gun placed on Aido's head. He has a gun!? What on earth are these prefects? I was bewildered at the sight, my eyes glued onto Aido's mouth; the blood stains, and remembering his fangs, as Kiryu called him a vampire.

BANG!

It made me jump, almost falling over. The leaves rustled, but no one seemed to have noticed, but rather at something else. Balancing myself, I noticed a strange marking on a tree next to Kain. What is that…?

"It's called the 'Bloody Rose'," Kuran answered as he stepped forward. "You should be more careful, Aido. It was made to kill creatures like _us_."

It was confirmed. The Night Class are vampires and the prefects were protecting them from being known. Or maybe Cross and Kiryu are vampires too… who managed sunlight.

"Well then, I'll take care of these fools. The Headmaster will need a full report."

Having heard that, that was my cue to leave. I quickly jumped off, ran through the garden, and snuck back into my room. Good thing it was a single room. Everyone had a buddy to share with except me. Oh well! More room for me!

"That was insane…" I whispered. How was I going to deal with vampires living with us!?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Re-uploaded on 12/20/15.

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Ever since that incident, I haven't snuck out. I've been running straight to the Sun Dorm after class ended instead. To reside with supernatural beings (who may possibly kill us), the whole Day Class not knowing about them, and prefects trying to not let us know, was crazy.

I was already running back to the dorm, when the Headmaster stopped me for a short chat. He noticed that I wasn't staying behind after class. There was no way I was going to say, "Yeah, I'm just running away from vampires!"

I lied to him, saying I needed to quickly make chocolate for tomorrow's event. He smiled and asked who I was going to give it to, and I lied with a smile, "Aido."

* * *

Chatter was heard throughout the entire day. About who was giving chocolate to, if they had chocolate, and a bunch of other Valentine's Day related questions. Ah Valentine's Day. Just save your money, okay?

Class had ended and I remained behind. Today was a good day to stay behind; everyone was already standing outside on lines waiting for the Night Class.

"Hi!"

I looked up and sweat dropped at the person in front of me. Wow she's really short, even if I'm only five inches taller. "Hi!" She repeated. "I'm Yuki Cross!"

Oh crap, did I get caught?

"Hi…" I said warily. "I'm Fuyumi Saito. Do you need something?"

She bowed in front of me, and clasped her hands above her head. "Can you please help Kiryu and me with the event?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"The Headmaster wanted you to help!" WHAT!? I never said anything close about wanting to help when I spoke with him. I suspect the Headmaster knows something…

"I mean, I noticed that you're always staying late in class just to do your homework, you don't go near the gates whenever the Night Class comes out, and you definitely don't go crazy when near them too," Yuki continued, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "So, I recommended you when the Headmaster asked. Will you please help?"

Wow. Noticed by the prefects. "Uh, sure?"

"Great! Here you go!" She reached into her pocket and handed me a white armband with a rose mark. "Just wear this, and people will know you're helping!"

"This is only for today, right?" I asked, taking the armband and sliding it up my left arm. This armband means a prefect not a volunteer…

"Yes and let's go! The event is about to start!"

* * *

I regret accepting this job.

 _Suck it up and deal with it, Fuyumi._ "'Who is the lucky winner of the day class girls' chocolate'…?" I mumbled. What a ridiculous name. I was given a brief summary of the event on the way out. Honestly, Kiryu should just stand in the middle and glare at everyone. They probably won't even move an inch.

The prefects and I were standing near the gates, when I heard Kiryu mutter, "So you're the one…"

I'm the what? Annoyed, I muttered back, "And you're probably one of them…" Who the heck knows, Kiryu might be a vampire too. Ignoring his glare, I didn't realize he was a bit stunned at my response.

Once the gates opened, the shouting began.

Aido was the only one excited, whereas everyone else were bored or tired. While Yuki explained the event to the Night Class, I went off to my assigned lines.

I covered my ears, when the lines screamed extra loud. Out of the corner of my eye, Aido was running towards me. Oh wait, I'm standing close to his lines. Stepping aside, I heard Kuran tell Aido to behave. Walking the rest to his lines, he noticed me standing nearby. "Since when did the Headmaster hire a new prefect?"

"I'm not."

"Hm…"

"Do you want your chocolate or not?" I pointed to one of his lines. "Make sure you thank them," I told him, before heading off and doing the same to Kain and Shiki.

I returned later to find Aido no longer accepting chocolate, but flirting with a student. I rolled my eyes when he asked what her blood type was. Do you want Kiryu to kill you!?

"I told you to thank them, not flirt," I said, placing my hand on his right shoulder.

I didn't expect his next action. Turning to me, he took my hand and pulled me close to him. "And what's yours?" He smirked. I flushed at the flirtatious vampire. I was gazing into his eyes when it slowly went down to his lips. Right, Aido's a vampire.

At this point I didn't know what to do. Kiryu doesn't want me to help, there are vampires, and now Aido is flirting with me _._ So I decided to play long.

I leaned forward. "Why don't you taste it?" I whisper into his ear. Feeling his arms loosen, I backed away.

Boy did I immediately regret what I said. _You're an idiot, Fuyumi Saito. You just played with fire, and you're going to burn now._

* * *

"Thank you so much, Saito!" Cross gleamed at me a few hours later after the event ended.

"You're welcome," I replied, removing the armband. "Here's the armband."

"Oh no! You can keep it!" She pushed back my hand. "The Headmaster wants you to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee!"

I took a pause. "WHAT?"

* * *

I walked alongside Kiryu, who was looking awfully pale, after class ended.

I accepted the job of a prefect, after shoving the armband back and forth rejecting the position, and then asked by the Headmaster himself. Why is he letting me be a prefect!? Do they know I know about the Night Class?

"Kiryu," I said, staring at the two persons walking our direction. "Why are there Night Class students here?" At this time? Didn't you dissolve on your way here?

"Yuki isn't with you today? But Saito is…" I raised an eyebrow. News of me becoming a prefect sure spreads fast…

I followed Kiryu when he gave his reply and walked passed Kuran.

Having watched Kiryu walk passed him, Kuran turned his head. "Kiryu, how are you feeling?" Which immediately caused Kiyru to stop walking and turn at the Night Class head. Once that was said, the Night Class students continued their way, whereas Kiyru began speed walking out the building.

"Kiryu?" I asked, still following him out.

He glared at me. "It's nothing. And go back to Yuki, _now_."

There was an emphasis on the last word, but it was too late. I tensed. What was this feeling? Pulling me behind him, Kiryu pulled his gun out and pointed it at a Night student. I believe her name was Ruka.

The female vampire glared a Kiyru and demanded to know why Kuran was interested in Kiryu. Kain stepped in to cease the tension, only to be flipped onto the ground. I smirked.

I thought vampires were strong, how did Kiryu manage to do that?

"It seems we have another human here…" Ruka said. "Strange, how I didn't notice."

I didn't hear what she said at the end, but I shuddered. I could feel the stares on me.

Kiyru smirked and threatened to attack them, when Cross jumped in. "… So regardless of whether it's Kiryu or a student from the Night Class who's trying to pick a fight… as a prefect, I simply will not allow it!" Sighing, she and the Night Class retreated.

When they left, Cross began expressing her concern to Kiryu. "I don't understand why… but lately… you haven't been acting like yourself."

She looked shocked when Kiryu gave her a look and walked away. Giving him a worried look, she noticed me. "Saito? Saito! What are you doing here!?"

"Um, I followed Kiryu out here? Whatever happened, he protected me. And shouldn't you find him? I think he isn't feeling well…" He's probably sick. Maybe upset he couldn't fight.

"Kiryu…" And off she went.

Wait.

"Yuki! Wait up!" I began running her direction. Kiryu wasn't sick. How did I not notice? Lately, he's been pale, or... probably he's sick. But if he's a vampire, "He's probably hungry right now."

I ran, turning and running down each flight of stairs quickly as I could. The moment I had reached the bottom, turning to the next, was when I saw Kiryu pierce his fangs into Cross' neck.

* * *

I was gazing at the blood that lied where Yuki and Kiryu once stood. So he was a vampire...

On his way up the stairs to retrieve Zero, the Headmaster paused. He saw me standing there, frozen. "Please return to your room, Miss Saito," he told me in a stern voice.

"Ah! Y-yes," I stuttered, before I moved.

I was out of breath by the time I reached my room. Quickly entering and slamming the door behind me, I fell onto my bed face forward, my arms spread out.

Idiot! You idiot! Why did you stand there!? Why didn't you run!? Now what the hell is going to happen now!?

I gritted my teeth and my fingers curled in.

They knew.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Gave me a boost in writing this chapter! :D

Darth-Taisha - Thank you!

Lurking Pheonix - I was thinking of that too before, haha. But now you'll know!

Thanks for reading Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Re-uploaded on 12/20/15.

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

A step into the room, there was the Headmaster on his chair, and Kuran and Aido standing among his desk. "Miss Saito," the Headmaster smiled. "Please have a seat."

I think I'd rather not. But I did.

"It seems that you've seen things you shouldn't," he began.

Uh, no duh? "Yes," I managed to say.

"I believe it's best if you don't tell anyone."

"I won't." I clenched my hands. Well I've been keeping quiet for a while...

"It's best if we remove her memory." Kaname suggested. My eyes widened a bit. Yes, Kaname was great looking and has a great voice, but it scared me. Can vampires really not trust us? I looked down when Aido nodded in agreement.

"Wait," I said, clenching my hands once again, before looking up. "Why do you not trust me? What makes you think I'm going to spread word about this?"

"Miss Saito, I don't think it's appropria-" The Headmaster tried to calm me.

'I'm quiet and no one talks to me. I don't think anyone would have believed me if I told them.' Is what I would have said. Adrenaline rushed through me. "Sure. I knew vampires are living amongst us. I'm surprised none of the other students noticed how different the Night class is. You guys never go out in the day, you need prefects to stop the Day class, you guys are pale, and abnormally beautiful. I can keep going on. But I tell you, I won't tell anyone," I said confidently, releasing my tightened hands.

The Headmaster sighed and spoke to Kaname, who in turn, spoke to Aido. Approaching me, Aido leaned in as I leaned back against the chair. _Too close_. I felt myself blush. "All this time, you knew." He said. "That's why you said, 'why don't you taste it?'" Man, did you have to bring it up? I bet Kuran could hear it.

There was a small physical contact when Aido placed something into my hand. I was about to look down when Kuran spoke. "Aido will keep a close eye on you." I raised an eyebrow before nodding.

Watch me keep my mouth closed? Sure.

"But Miss Saito, please do not say anything," his tone suddenly went ice cold. "You don't want anything to happen to you."

* * *

 _Shortly after I left the room..._

"So she knew all this time, but for how long?" Kuran asked.

"She knew before the Valentine's Day event," Aido replied. "But it's strange…"

"What is?" The Headmaster wondered.

"She has no scent..."

Kuran agreed. "I noticed too. But you've given her it, haven't you?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

* * *

I was relieved, sort of. Minus the warning or possibly a threat and being watched, I was going to live. Gripping my hand, I brought it up to look at the item Aido had given me.

I held the string with my other hand and watched the charm swing back and forth lightly. It was covered in a dark purple silk and smelled like lavender. "An omamori."

Wait. Did Aido just give me a gift?

* * *

First, learning about vampires. Second, getting caught and almost getting my memory wiped. Third, having to protect day students from learning about the Night Class.

I face palmed when the Headmaster offered himself to Zero. _Why would you offer yourself...?_

And last but not least, watching out for Kiryu. How!? The Headmaster gave Yuki a way to stop him, but nothing for me?

"Saito! Let's go to class!"

"Okay," I replied and gave her a small smile. "I guess you can call me Fuyumi. Since we're going to be see and interact with each other a lot."

"Then you can call me Yuki!" She smiled back. "Oh! I should tell Kaname to keep this a secret!"

"I'm coming with you." I don't understand her. I think Kuran is smart enough not to say anything. "I want to see how their dorm looks like," I quickly added.

"Fuyumi, I have a question." I raised an eyebrow. "When did you find out?"

"The day you found two students sneaking around."

"Wait... you were sneaking out? You were out past curfew too!"

* * *

We both entered the Night Dorm and HOLY CRAP was this place extravagant. Sitting on a REALLY nice, comfortable looking sofa, Aido noticed us. Calling our names, he forced the two business men to leave.

Closing the door, Aido muttered something about sleep when sunlight hit him. "Then go back to bed." I responded, while Yuki apologized for intruding.

"Doesn't matter. Did you come to offer your blood to me?" He wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulder. "Or..." he looked at me and smirked. "Perhaps you?"

"Why would I?"

"Didn't you want me to taste you?"

I scratched the back of my head. I hope he knew I was joking. "Yeah sure. I'll let you do it once Yuki sees Kuran."

He gleamed. "Come this way!" Holy... He was already half way up the stairs.

Yuki was baffled by his sudden help and asked Aido why he was helping her. "Everyone is curious on why Kaname-sama is only gentle to you…"

Boy did the atmosphere suddenly change.

"Yuki, whose bite marks are those?" How on earth did I not notice that!? Yuki, have you been feeding Kiyru? For how long!?

Aido continued speaking, as the fire extinguished from their candles, getting angrier every second. Every step he took, ice encased it. By the time he reached the bottom, half of it was encased in ice and had captured Yuki's foot. "Who are you to Kaname?"

Yuki answered. Kuran had saved her ten years ago. Responding, Aido told her to offer her blood in return. "One day, your neck will be touched by Kaname's lips, his teeth will slowly sink into it. Hearing Kaname sucking your own blood... Yuki, do you long for it?"

Wow, I felt my face flare up. It sounded sexual.

"Aido," I spoke.

"Oh? Wouldn't you like that too, Fuyumi? From Kaname? Or rather, _me_?" Sheesh, if I couldn't get any more embarrassed, I just did.

"You should stop what you're doing." Don't you think Kuran will appear soon?

He ignored me and returned speaking to Yuki. "Feeling shy? Then, let my ice encase you, and I'll bring you to him."

Yuki had raised her hand to slap him, when Kuran stopped her. _I told you_ , hearing the loud slap sound.

While Kuran had his focus on Yuki, I approached Aido and squatted in front of him. He stared at me in confusion as I stared at the redden mark on his face. "Aido," I huffed out. "I don't understand why you did that. It's obvious that Kuran cares for Yuki. I think... you're jealous he cares for a human."

It didn't matter if Kuran was hearing this. In fact, I bet he was.

I continued to stare at Aido, watching him stare at me in confusion. I was ignoring what Kuran was saying to Yuki, probably saying romantic stuff and gestures. I was baffled at Aido's obliviousness.

I heard the doors opened. Whoever it was, he had interrupted the lovebirds talking. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged by my collar. I turned back to see an angry Kiryu. Looking back, I watched the two vampires watch us disappear from their view.

* * *

And there's Chapter 3!

I will constantly thank you all for the follows, favorite, and reviews! :DD

Omamori - A Japanese charm


	4. Chapter 4

Re-uploaded on 12/20/15.

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

How can she be so bubbly all the time? BUT, the good thing is that I finally got to leave the school grounds. Wearing my light jacket, I went to catch up to Yuki and Kiryu, before we went off.

It was simple. The Headmaster gave us a list of items and we had to buy it. Before I left, the Headmaster warned me that there were vampires out of the school grounds.

We had bought most of the items needed, when Yuki brought us to a cafe. Man… I was craving for some noodles. In the midst of Yuki eating her parfait, Kiryu asked her if she was able to go outside alone.

Yuki paused. "I can."

"There's no need to put on a brave front. Whenever you go to places outside the academy, you would remember those events right? The world is not filled with Kaname Kuran's type of harmless vampires..."

"I'm not scared at all, that's 10 years ago. Fuyumi! You're not scared of being alone right?"

"I'm used to it," I answered with a straight faced.

Yuki decided to change the subject, noticing the gloomy atmosphere around us. "Zero! From a long time ago you have known all about me, but I don't know anything about your past. How many siblings you have, where you went to school..."

"I had a younger brother. He died... on that day."

Can this conversation get any more depressing?

"Sorry to interrupt," a waitress appeared. She asked Kiryu if he was from Cross Academy. We could have said no, but Yuki slammed her hands on the table as she stood. "No wonder... you seem different from other people as expected people form that class are special. Do you know Aido from Night Class? He loves to eat sweet things, sometimes he'd come here. Please tell him that he would be welcomed back here again."

Zero stood up. "I'll go out first."

Maybe I should have gotten something to eat... My stomach grumbled when I left with Yuki. I turned my head. Where's Zero? I followed Yuki into an alleyway as we searched for him.

"Yuki! Watch out for tha-" She had injured herself. "We need to cover that immediately." The Headmaster did say there were vampires out here.

I suddenly looked up. "What the-" Yuki looked up too and quickly took out her weapon, shielding me from the attack.

"Vampire...?" She said. No shit, Sherlock. Who else can jump down from that height?

"Your blood... smells delicious."

"Yuki?" I asked. She froze. "Snap out of it!" Don't be afraid, Fuyumi. You're probably going to have to deal with this until you graduate or for the rest of your life. I wrapped my hands around her weapon. And with determination, I opened them and stabbed the vampire's shoulder.

"Let me, drink it all..." He continued.

"Still in a daze? Yuki."

Oh thank god, for Zero. He took the weapon out of our hands and attacked the vampire.

Yuki fell onto her knees. She clung onto her bleeding arm and asked why there were vampires in this area. Oh my god, Yuki, did you not know there are VAMPIRES OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!?

"We can't let them see us," I said quickly, removing my jacket and wrapping Yuki's arm with it.

The Level E vampire went in for one more attack, when he was split in half. Revealed behind the falling halves, was Ichijou Takume and Shiki Senri.

"Why would you come outside to do this sort of thing?" Yuki questioned.

"We'll answer that later. But Yuki, please quickly go back and treat your wound, or it'll excite our senses," Ichijou replied.

* * *

I was sandwiched between Yuki and Kiryu as they pulled out their weapons. When was I going to get one!? Their weapons faced two vampires, Aido and Kain, who were here to lead us to the back of the Night Dorm.

So this is how vampires really look like without their uniforms... Stunning as usual and they sure look pissed off at us. Well, there are three prefects and two of them have weapons designed to kill them...

"This way," Kain gestured. "Here they are, Vice President Ichijou."

I sweat dropped. Is that a cake I see? "Oh! Welcome, Yuki, Kiryu, and Saito! Tonight is my birthday party!" I thought this was supposed to be a private chat!

A short conversation ensued between Yuki and Ichijou. Yuki wanted to know why there was a vampire outside of school grounds.

You know how much I wanted to shake her and tell her to think?

"That vampire used to be human. Filthy thing," Aido replied. Excuse me? Are you calling us filthy?

As Ichijou spoke, I learned about the vampire classes. The Night Class was full of aristocrats, with the pure bloods at the highest level, and the vampire Ichijou killed, was a Level E.

"'Level: End' to be exact. Kiryu is a member of a vampire hunter family, so he should know all this," Kain said. What the heck? What am I going to learn next? I'm a vampire too!?

I listened to Kiryu as he explained that ex-humans would lose their human self, slowly sinking to level E. So are you telling that you yourself, a vampire hunter, now vampire, maybe fall to a level E, unless you had your intake of blood? -Cough- He's been being fed by Yuki secretly. Of course I noticed. Yuki's been covering up the bites with band aids. Why else would you cover your neck with those? To cover hickeys?

Yuki asked another question; why Ichijou and Shiki were there. Her question was answered when Kuran appeared behind the curtains, saying he was the one who ordered the two to kill the vampire. Damn, did he look good. But what perked my interest was the whispers of how it was unusual for him to be visiting soirees. If he didn't usually visit, then he's only here for...

"Yuki, Kiryu, Saito. Come over here," Kuran said taking a seat, as we went up the stairs. "Yuki, sit beside me." He invited, but Yuki rejected the offer before glancing at Kiryu and me. Not that I cared. It was a chance for the two to be together for a short while.

"I'm fine."

"Yuki."

I rolled my eyes. The moment Yuki sat next to him, he pulled her into his arms. He proceeded to talk about how humans shouldn't become vampires, but it happened in the past. So that's why the higher vampire classes have to manage them, even if it meant killing them.

Kiryu retorted saying it was the vampire hunter's job to do that. Kiryu, you're a vampire hunter and a vampire. Don't you think a hunter will go after you?

"Then why didn't you kill him first?"

Just where is this conversation going? I mean I'm learning new information, but is Kuran trying to piss off Kiryu? That, and what the? Kuran's removing Yuki's bandage? Oh. He's LICKING IT?

"Perhaps Kiryu," Kuran said, his head turned slightly to Kiryu. "You sympathized with him?"

The world went still when Kiryu pulled out Bloody Rose on Kuran. No one gasped, except everyone, minus Yuki and I, looked like they were ready to attack Kiryu. But one did. Blood began trickling down Kiryu's neck.

Even though Kuran told Seirin that everything was okay, the surrounding still felt dangerous. I prayed internally, hoping they wouldn't attack us when we left.

"Kiryu pointed that gun at Kaname. Tearing him into shreds right here wouldn't be enough," Aido said.

"Now, now, Aido. Don't really do it," replied Ichijou.

"I will _try_ not to while I'm at this school. I don't want to hinder the Headmaster's pacifist ideology." Pacifist ideology? Must be vampires and humans living in peace... "But don't you forget the reason we're here. We're at Cross Academy solely because Kaname, the pure blood vampire, is here."

I quickly turned my head to Kuran. Highest level of all vampires. A pure-blood.

"Kaname is a 'pure blood'," Yuki said looking shocked.

"You look like it's your first time you've heard it," Kuran said, looking at her reaction. Yuki, what the hell. I should be the one who's more shocked than you! I'm learning things that you should know already!

Things were getting moody, when Ichijou clapped his hands. "Don't forget everyone! This is my birthday party! You've all have to celebrate! Yuki, Kiryu, and Saito are my precious guests too!"

That's right. Heading down the stairs, ignoring the looks from other vampires, I went to grab a slice of cake.

"Saito, why are you here? Isn't it unsafe for you?" A familiar voice said.

"I know I'm safe, Aido. Kuran wouldn't allow you to attack us." Actually, it's possible he might let you guys attack us, after all, he is the "pure-blood." Probably could control you all or something.

"Really?" He moved closer to me.

I side glanced and furrowed my brows. "What are you doing?"

"You said you're safe."

"Because I know Kuran will not allow you to, and you wouldn't do anything either." I smirked. I stiffened when he leaned in and took a sniff.

"You're not carrying it. The charm."

"I didn't know I was supposed to wear it."

"You should."

"Why?"

"It's a gift from me. And plus, didn't you say you would let me taste you...?"

I turned red. So it was a gift. I nervously chuckled, "Thank you for the charm." Then I said seriously, "And the tasting me part was a joke."

"You liar!"

"Yeah." I moved closer to the cake, watching Ichijou getting ready to slice it, when Shiki took the blade, cutting Ichijou's finger. My eyes went wide when Shiki began drinking from his finger.

"You cut me on purpose didn't you?"

Hm? I noticed Kiryu quickly leaving. Screw you, Shiki. Having excused myself, I ran after him.

Man was he fast. I found his uniform and picked it up as I ran. At least I was heading the right direction. "Fuyumi!" I turned my head to see Yuki. The two of us continued running together when she stepped on something.

"What is it?" I asked. BLIXXXVO6E. Blood tablets?

And there he was. Right beside to the pool. Yuki ran to him and asked him if he was okay. NO, Yuki. Of course he's okay! That's why he's gripping you!

"After I attacked you, I took them every night, but they always made me feel sick."

I ran towards them, and tried to pry his head off Yuki, realizing he was going to try feed on her. Damn, supernatural strength. "Kiryu, snap out of it!" I felt his head move back, before he tried to force himself to bite her.

The moment he opened his mouth, I shoved my arm between the two, hissing at the pain, feeling his teeth pierced through my skin.

"Fuyumi!" Yuki shouted, and pulled Kiryu, no all of us, into the pool.

Gasping for air when I reached the surface, something went passed me, nearly missing my ear, and hitting Kiryu on his shoulder. Holy, I could have went deaf! I turned my head to the mysterious shooter. It was a man dressed in a weird outfit with his gun facing Kiryu.

"I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun. Curse me with your last breath and die, vampire."

Kiryu shortly screamed in pain and fell onto Yuki.

"It may be a light brush, but it's still painful to a vampire. Zero, even with your craving for blood, you should still retain your awareness, am I not right?"

Blood. I was bleeding, shit. I needed to get out of the pool.

"You took things too far! This is exactly why I hate vampire hunters!" The Headmaster shouted at the man. Making him put down his gun, he went to help us out the pool. The two prefects ignored him, but I took his hand.

Clinging to my arm, I quickly removed my tie and wrapped it around the bitten area.

"Who are you?" Yuki demanded.

"I'm Toga Yagari. I'm the former master of Zero, and a vampire hunter. Isn't that right, Zero?"

"Yes."

"You really are the adopted daughter of that silly twit. Did he adopt another one?"

Oh, he's talking about me. "Is there a problem?" I glared at him.

"Tch," he said, taking out a cigarette. "Might want to get your arm fixed up."

* * *

Pulling out the drawer, I picked up the omamori. Should I carry this? Then I noticed something on the bottom of the drawer. With my other hand, I picked up an old looking book. Well that's what you get for leaving something in a place you wouldn't look at for a long time. Though, I don't remember having this kind of book. It was a leather bound book, with a tattoo on the cover that looked a lot like Kiryu's...

I dropped the book and ran out.

I knew he was in the private room of the Headmaster's since I brought him there, while Yuki was busy with prefect duties. Maybe he escaped the room. Maybe he was thirsty. Not for blood, I hope. Or maybe I was just worried for Kiryu.

"Kiryu."

"Go back."

"No, _Zero._ It's my job to watch you." I forced myself inside and crossed my arms. Okay he's fine. Now it's awkward, what do I do? "Let's get to it. The blood tablets aren't working for you, since Yuki's been feeding you. I know you'll want more, that's for sure. And I don't think she'll stop."

Zero only glared at me, but I continued speaking. "And, Zero."

"What."

I unconsciously touched my bandaged arm hidden beneath my sleeve. "How did my blood taste like?"

He glanced at me and quickly at my arm. "It's none of your business," He quickly added.

Dropping the subject, I told him to watch his intake of blood on Yuki and to get use to eating blood tablets, until he kicked me out of the room.

"And get rid of that thing." He muttered.

Oh. I was holding onto the omamori the whole time. Then what do I do with the charm? Do I wear it or not?

On the way back, I noticed someone running towards my direction. Yuki. She's not going to feed him again, right? She's probably just here to see how Kiryu's doing. I waved at her and continued walking away.

* * *

"Saito."

"Yes?" I was escorting Yagari to the gate. Apparently he was about to shoot Kiryu before Yuki stopped him. I had merely reached the door when the commotion ended.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fuyumi Saito?" You might want to elaborate your question.

"Hm... I didn't need you to escort me out." Yagari said and walked away.

I didn't move as I watched him exit the gates in confusion. I am Fuyumi Saito.

* * *

This concludes chapter 4 and thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! ;v;

butterflyparfait - Thanks! I swear she is too.. D:

KaylaRayee - Thank you! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Re-uploaded on 12/20/15.

So I re-uploaded the chapters. I edited it as much as I could, adding/changing some things. You might want to reread from the beginning for those who followed/favorited before the changes. I know there's still a lot of errors, but hopefully it's a bit better! :D

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

"What are you looking at? You hardly come to the shooting range."

"I wanted to show Fuyumi and I was just wondering if you were truly alright. I can't keep an eye on you."

Continuing to shoot his target a few more times, Zero glanced back at Yuki. "You should remove that neck bandage. It's noticeable."

"But this is necessary. Everyone wants me to remove it, but I won't. Not until your bite mark can't be seen."

I crossed my arms. Yuki, I understand you're concerned for Zero's well-being, but don't you make it obvious that you've been feeding?

"But if you were bitten by someone else, it wouldn't be a problem, wouldn't it? You'd probably wish to have your blood drank by Kaname-senpai, right?"

"Eh?"

Bingo.

"I've always known that you liked Kaname. Your blood… I understand what it tastes like…"

Yuki blushed. Calling him a pervert, she quickly exited the door.

Kiryu went silent for a bit, before he clicked his gun and began rapidly shooting.

"You still haven't left yet?" He asked me, after he calmed down.

"Nope." Of course he knew I was still here, I was carrying the omamori in my pocket. "I don't know what to tell you, but this love triangle is ridiculous."

* * *

Yuki, you drag me out of class, and now we're following Zero? While we leaned against the wall to watch Zero, we waited a good distance before I asked her why we were following him.

"He's skipping afternoon classes!" Well, so are we! "What if he's running away!?"

What makes you think he's running away!? I took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. Let's go." The moment we turned the corner, we were confused when a car stopped and Shiki and Tooya came out.

With a short conversation of why we were here, we looked up, as we noticed some scraps fall. It was a vampire.

"Are you perhaps intending to take my desserts away from me? That's not good…" He jumped onto the ground. "You can't do such a thing! It's my amusement for later!"

Yuki pulled out Artemis, ready to fight, only to be pushed back by Shiki. Biting his finger, blood flew out in a whip like form, attacking the vampire, but he escaped.

Or did he?

I looked down as I felt something grasp the back of my ankle.

"Hello…" He said, before pulling me down below, my arms clinging onto the ground. "I'm really lucky today… you're the second girl… Come, I'll be really nice to you."

No... I wasn't going to become food! "Yuki!" I shouted.

Yuki attempted to attack the vampire, but Kiryu interfered. Shooting the vampire, the vampire let go of my foot. Jumping down, he landed on the vampire, placing a gun on the vampire's head.

Yuki too jumped down and helped me down. As I brought my arms down, my finger scratched the cement. "Tch," I muttered. I stood watching the two converse, hearing Zero was given an order to kill the vampire.

Few seconds later, a bullet was heard.

I pulled out a tissue from my jacket. Holy crap, how deep was the cut? It was bleeding through the tissue. Stuffing the used tissue into my pocket, I took out a new one.

"You might want to bring your disciplinary member back. She's bleeding and it's... tempting us."

I looked up at the two vampires before looking at Zero, who quickly looked away. But that didn't make me notice his eyes.

They were red.

* * *

"Thanks, Yuki," I smiled, looking at my bandaged finger.

Having returned to my room, I stripped off and tossed my jacket onto a chair. I sighed. I have to be careful. Hearing my stomach grumble, I left my room to grab some food.

* * *

 _While I was out..._

A click sound was heard as the lock to my window unlocked. Jumping inside, someone grabbed the soaked tissue out of my jacket, and quickly escaped.

"Kaname-sama, here it is. It is like what Shiki and Toya said. Her scent… smells like yours."

"Thank you Hanabusa." Bowing, Aido exited the room. Staring at the bloodied tissue, Kuran brought the tissue up to his nose and deeply inhaled.

"I have found you… Fuyumi."

* * *

And of course. Leave it to Kiryu to handle the remaining students.

I was pushing students away who made it passed Kiyru from the Night Class when I felt a tap on my back. "Want me to help you push them back?"

"It would be nice."

Instead of helping, Aido dragged me between the doors. Leaning in to listen to the crowd behind the doors, he chuckled. "They are so jealous of you. How cute."

Of course they are. They're after you! "I need to go back now."

"What's that attitude? I helped you." He technically did, but by making the Day students hate me more!

"Miss Prefect's troubled, Aido," Kuran interjected.

"Thank you," I muttered, turning and opened the doors.

* * *

Aido frowned in front of the doors I had exited. She doesn't smell like anything other than lavender… Is it really her?

"Aido," Kuran said. "Class is about to begin."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

* * *

"A new student?" Yuki said as I entered.

The Headmaster explained. "Ah! Fuyumi! Like I said, there will be a new student and I want you two to introduce her around. She was supposed to be admitted earlier, but due to her poor health, she resided in a villa deep in the mountains until now."

But, it's so strange for a student to be transferring at this time...

There was a knock on the door. "Ah! She's here! Come in." And revealed a Night Class student. The moment she stepped in, something felt off.

"Good evening."

"She's Maria Kurenai. These are my daughters, Yuki and Fuyumi," The Chairman introduced. Daughter…? What.

We both greeted her.

Kurenai looked at Yuki hungrily. "What delicious looking person, healthy too..."

"Hey! That's a taboo phrase in the academy!"

"Ah! I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, Yuki-san, Fuyumi-san." I forced a smile. I hope she doesn't do anything suspicious.

Yuki said she would introduce Maria around first, then I would. Excusing herself, she and Maria left the room.

I watched the two leave and the door close behind them. Why does something feel off...? "So, Headmaster, why don't I have a weapon?"

"Oh, you don't need one!"

I furrowed my brows. "Is it because I don't have a scent?" That's it? No weapon, because vampires can't smell me?

"Well, we currently don't have any weapons for you to use," the Headmaster quickly said. I wanted to argue, but I kept quiet. He probably didn't have one.

"Well, if you have one, tell me."

* * *

"Oh hey, Zero. What are you doing out?" I asked, noticing him leaning against a tree. "Waiting for Yuki?"

He glared at me when Yuki came running and slapped his back.

"I thought for a moment that you had ran away... So Fuyumi and I followed you. And aren't I the one whose going to kill you, right, Zero?" Holy crap, Zero wanted Yuki to kill him? "The gun is in my drawer, so I won't forget my promise."

It was the first time I heard Kiryu chuckle. It.. sounded nice.

We heard footsteps, looked up, and saw Maria. The wind blew as she grabbed her bangs to cover part of her face, "Everyone hates me now..."

Suddenly, Zero pulled out his gun ready to shoot, only to have Yuki jump in to shield Maria. "What's wrong, Zero!?"

Zero, frustrated he couldn't do anything, brought his hand down and went away. While Yuki was apologizing to Maria profusely, I was concerned when she leaned into Yuki. I swore I heard Maria said Yuki tasted delicious.

...She wouldn't do anything, right?

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 5! Apologies to you all for a late and crappy update. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

Delta Sierra - No no no! It helped me with what's wrong with the story! :D

Aqua Lilly - It's to find where Fuyumi is. (:


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while... hehe... ;-; Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

I do not own VK.

* * *

I groaned as I walked alongside Yuki, Zero, and Wakaba. Thanks to Wakaba, she reminded us of what was coming up. Finals. And then you add a dance at the end? Give me a vacation to tour around Japan or another country. And way to add a rule where the class that does the poorest has to set up the party.

We stopped walking when the Class President called out Yuki about her poor test grades and how he'll hate her forever, if he was unable to get a dance with Ruka. I mentally laughed. You're seriously trying to get a dance with a Night Class student?

Sudden chatter and gasps distracted us, as all eyes were on Night students in broad daylight; Ichijou and Kurenai. I would have surged forward and told students to begin moving, but I felt arms around my waist. I looked back to see Aido.

Apparently Aido was doing this for revenge, which confused me. Was he that embarrassed from the Valentine's day event? I tried wiggling myself out, but it was no use as it only caused him to hug tighter.

He hugged me for a good minute. And within that minute, he tilted my head with one hand, and traced my neck line with a finger. In. Front. Of. A. Crowd. Of. His. Fan. Girls. I was dead. After the minute, he suddenly released me and I had to take a step to balance myself and breath. Zero asked to speak with Aido privately, and after the two had left, I knew I had to run. Without looking at the angry mob, I dashed away.

Wherever I was running, I was safe. No day students were in sight. But I nearly ran into someone and landed on my bottom. "Ouch! I'm sor-!" I paused when I looked at the person. It was Kurenai. "Ry."

"Fuyumi… I apologize," she began.

"What for?" Since when did I allow you to call me by my first name?

"I must have scared you." First of all, she didn't scare me when I met her. I'm just suspicious of her. She leaned forward and held some of my hair. I immediately moved back. "You don't smell like anything. I wonder how your blood tastes like…"

Oh shit. And I was alone with her.

She looked away. "Ah, I must return now," and off she went, leaving me scared and baffled.

* * *

"Yuki, is something wrong?" I asked as we walked out after the last final.

"It feels like I'm forgetting something…"

"Yeah, well the Class President is calling for you," I jabbed my thumb behind me. Of course our class did the worst, thanks to Yuki who only wrote her name on the test. Angered, he ran away as he yelled out if Zero had taken the exam, our average would have been higher.

Speaking of, where was he?

The wind blew against our hairs when we noticed Maria leaning against a tree. Something must have made Yuki run to her, when I caught her arm. "Yuki, please remember what Zero said. And be careful..." I gave her a worried look when she said she will and continued her way to Maria.

Yuki, you better not be doing something stupid…

* * *

Let's see… I have a weird feeling about Kurenai. Zero had pulled out his gun at her and we both wanted Yuki to be careful. Call me paranoid, but the Night student is for sure, something. I stared at Zero, who leaned against the wall near the entrance.

"Did something happen between you and Kurenai?" He gave me a blank look. "Something is off about her..."

"It's disgusting."

"What's disgusting?" The Headmaster appeared. "And thanks for taking care of security."

He shortly asked us, more like Zero, if we knew why Kurenai was no longer attending classes. Ah, so something did happen between the two. When there was no answer, "Well, thought I'd ask."

"You don't know what's going on, Headmaster?"

"Sorry, I don't. That's why I'm worried." I looked at the Headmaster. It felt as if he knew something and wasn't telling us.

"Zero! Fuyumi!" What the, why was Yuki dressed up!? I thought we had a job to do! Tsk, she'd probably do anything for her Kuran. Following Yuki into the ballroom, the dance continued with no issues. Yuki ditched us to search for Kuran, whereas Zero and I stood against a wall, getting a view of the couple.

We overheard Aido speaking to Kain and they exited. "I'll follow them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'll be fine. I didn't bring the charm."

* * *

Danger, danger! was all I heard in my head. I mustered up some courage as I crept closer to them. "Why hello, boys," I smiled. "Why aren't you two at the dance?"

"What the! How did you get here!?" Aido said loudly, before Kain slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Well, lead on," I said. When we reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, my eyes widened. There was a woman encased in ice!

"'Kurizaki-hime.' Shizuka Hiou…" The two vampires wondered why she would encase herself in ice, while I stared in confusion and awe at the woman.

"It's no business of yours," An unknown man approached from the opposite side. We watched him remove the body and carried it off somewhere.

What the hell just happened? Watching the masked man disappear, "I should report to the Headmaster," I quickly said.

"No, Fuyumi. We can't act on our own." Aido said.

"Then I'll report it to President Kuran," Kain said and Aido asked him to do a favor before he left. Still confused, I questioned Aido, who the woman was, and what was her purpose.

"I don't know… but Kaname-sama has plans…"

* * *

We walked in silence inside the Night Dorm, when Aido placed a finger on my lips. Confused, I followed him to a door, hearing two people speak. It was between Kuran and a woman. It was Shizuka Hio when Kuran replied to her question. Overhearing their conversation, one wanted to use Yuki to kill Kuran, the other wanting to protect her. Suddenly, there was a tear sound.

"Can you feel it? I'm gripping your heart right now." I stilled and my heart pounded fast. Wherever the conversation was going, it was going to it end badly. My hand suddenly felt cold. I looked down and to see Aido holding my hand. I immediately turned red. How embarrassing, I must have been that scared.

We heard another sound and then scent of blood. "I will make sure your life was not in vain," Kuran said.

I gripped his hand. Kuran had killed Shizuka. Fuyumi, move. Now.

I dragged him away, our hands still locked together. I had no idea where I dragged him to, but the moment I closed the door in front of me, Aido released his hand and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Aido?" I whispered. What was he doing? He spun me around, so I was looking at him.

"You can't remember what happened. It'll be too dangerous if Kaname-sama finds out."

I kept my voice low as I argued. "What are you talking about? I won't say anything!" I've kept my secrets!

"No, Fuyumi. He's after you."

"What…? Why…?" I stared aghast at Aido.

He leaned in, and I was startled when he licked my neck. I flared up at his sudden action. "A-aido?"

"So, it's best if you don't remember this!"

I felt fangs pierced into my neck. My mouth opened, the sound muffled by Aido's hand. It was no use to fight back, as my eyes teared up and I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Wow, even after re uploading the chapters in December, I still see errors q_q.

Thank you for reading chapter 6! :D And hooray for spring break!


	7. Chapter 7

Doors closed in front of me, I was suddenly spun around into the man's chest and felt arms wrapped around me. I looked up, but my vision was quickly covered by his hand. He whispered something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Before I could say anything, I felt lips on mine.

They felt soft, his lips against mine. I unconsciously placed my hand on his chest. I wanted to see who the man was. My hand over his hand which covered my eyes, I pulled it away. And boy, was it bright.

Instead of seeing his face, it was just my hand up in the air, sunlight gleaming around my fist.

I groaned and sat on my bed half awake. Sleeping upwards for a few more minutes, I opened my eyes. That was one heck of a dream. I rubbed and stretched my neck. "I don't even know how he looks like," I said, before getting up for the day.

* * *

At lunch, I patrolled the gates near the Night Dormitory. Noticing a couple of students standing nearby, one climbing the gates, and few others surrounding, I ran to them. "Please get down, and return a later time!" Why on earth would you stay around here? It's not like you'll see them or get any closer to them!

"Oh. It's you," one said in annoyance. "Do you know if Kiryu is coming?" Excuse me? Why are you into Zero, you pig tailed hair student?

"Please get down!" I requested again. She ignored and continued to attempt to climb over the wall. Slipping, I ran forward and caught her as she fell into my arms. "I repeat. Please, return at a later time," I asked nicely, settling her down. Flustered, she quickly nodded.

"Saito."

I perked up at the sound of his voice. "About time, Zero!" Reprimanding them and watching the students quickly disappear, I quickly turned my head at the prefect. "What took so long? You're usually one of the first to arrive at this kind of situation."

He sighed. "I see you've got the commotion down."

The school bell rang, indicating lunch was over and the remaining class session would soon begin. Walking next to him, I realized something. "Hey, Zero. When are you going to start calling me by my first name?" Crap, the more I think about it, I never got his permission to call him by his first name. I just, started calling his first name after I got annoyed at his stubbornness.

He stared a bit longer, blinked once, and walked ahead of me. Watching the gap grow bigger as I continued my pace, I became aggravated. How many times was I going to be the one standing and watching the other leave!?

"Zero," I said softly, knowing he would hear. Stopping, he looked back, shocked to see me running angrily and jumping onto him. "Zero. WHAT. HAPPENED?"

"It's none of your concern." He quickly answered. He tried to brush me off, but I clung on.

I poked him on the side of his waist. "I'm not going anywhere until you answer." He sighed and continued walking, ignoring students who watched an angry prefect jabbing the scariest student of the Day Class.

 _Even in the state he was in, he jumped out the window of his room and ran. There was someone who shouldn't be near the Day dorms._ _He ran towards near the gate, his hand on his gun, ready to be pulled out. There was the blond idiot. Gun out, he noticed a student on the vampire's back._

 _"What did you do to her!?"_

 _The vampire didn't answer. But he knew. "You drank her blood! I can smell it!" Clicking his gun, the vampire quickly replied. "She must forget what happened."_

 _Staring at the vampire in disbelief, he looked back at the young girl on the vampire's back. "I'll take her from here." Taking her onto his back, he brought her back into her room._

 _Placing her down on the bed and draping the blanket over her, she shifted around to make herself comfortable, her neck bare for him to see._ _He was hovering her when she moved. There was no bite mark, he noticed, but he still remembered her scent. How long has it been since he was fed? Realizing he was very close to her neck, his eyes red, and fangs bare, he immediately left the room, slamming the door behind him._

"Earth to Zero!" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello!" I was standing in front of him, worried and confused at his sudden halt. He blinked and I breathed out. "Are you okay, Zero? We're in front of your room..."

He nodded, entered, and closed the door on me.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

The unknown man gave us a smile, asking us if he was in the correct place. "You... are a vampire, right?" Yuki asked. No shit. Who else would walk in the middle of the woods towards the Sun Dorm?

"Oh, I see, you're also a guardian." Noticing the tone of voice had changed, Yuki pulled out her weapon, whereas he had elongated nails out. "Then, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

At a fast speed, he lunged at Yuki. "The other guardian."

I fell backwards, as Yuki was tucked into Zero's arm. He appeared with his fingers linked with the vampire's. "What's your business with me?"

After listening to the boring speech about protecting pure bloods, and getting myself back up, the vampire wanted Zero executed for killing Shizuka Hio. There was no way Zero would have done that, right? Glaring at the accuser, Zero let go of Yuki, before he gripped and broke the bones of the vampire.

Finding it difficult to kill Zero, other vampires in suits appeared, surrounding us. Ready to attack, they were startled when one of them was struck. Puzzled by the sudden attack, they found themselves surrounded by Night Class students.

"That woman would have went after Kiryu. For the sake of protecting pure bloods, why must he be executed?" Kuran demanded. At the sound of his voice, the suited vampires quickly bowed down. Listening to their explanation, Kuran attacked one with his power, ordering them to disappear.

I stared at Kuran's hand movement; the one he used to attack, and the one that touched Yuki's face. It felt familiar... I just couldn't recall it...

* * *

Yuki and I reported the incident to the Headmaster.

"Will Kaname senpai will be alright?" Yuki asked, tearing up.

The Headmaster tried to console Yuki, but it made her worry more. Although the events of Shizuka Hio's death and the recent attack was explained by Kuran, the Headmaster said Kuran's action of supporting Zero may backfire.

How do I react to this event? Yuki might lose the one she loves. I patted Yuki lightly on her back.

"Now after this incident, do you think I should have a weapon?" I asked.

"We still do not have any available, Fuyumi," the Headmaster responded. I pretended to accept it, but inside, I cursed. No weapons after all these incidents? What if there's more in the future!?

* * *

The next morning, I walked out of the dorm and noticed a student standing in front of the boy's dormitory. I would have yelled at her, but I recognized the student. "Yuki? What are you doing here?"

The Dorm Leader approached us and began scolding us for standing in front of the boys dorm. "Why are you two standing here? I see Saito has learned from you, Cross. You do understand we can't just freely go to the Boy's Dormitory whenever we want?" Why was I getting scolded!?

In the midst of her scolding, Aido appeared in a hoodie... a hoodie! and asked about the whereabouts of the Headmaster. Questioned on why he was out here, Aido simply acted innocent and said he was running away from the dorms. My mouth slightly opened, surprised at the sudden innocence, and then wider when I noticed Zero had jumped out the window from the third floor!

Why am I still surprised...

The vampire was asked to return to his dorm, but he refused. The next thing I knew, we were chasing Aido all the way to the Headmaster's private office.

Tired from chasing him, Aido claimed he was hungry. With sudden caution, a sigh of relief came out from us prefects when he said home cooking was fine. Still cautious, Zero began prepping and cooking in the kitchen.

What was one request, became multiple. Lavender this, lavender that. "If you want, I can go get my charm. I can place it on the bed in here for the lavender smell," I said. "If you want, I can even rub it around, Aido."

Yuki asked if everything was okay. "It's nothing," he replied and changed the subject. "Ah, I can smell the ingredients. What is Kiryu making?"

Round one of food appeared. Then round two. I watched in shock, as the rounds of food were quickly consumed."Yuki..." I began when she brought out drinks. "Aido needs more food."

When she returned to the kitchen, it was my turn to ask questions. "Still freaking out over the incident, huh?" I watched him visibly tense up. "What? Aren't you upset that a pure blood was killed? I thought pure bloods are the top and rarest blood."

Returning, Yuki came out and placed a pack of tablets onto his plate. Knowing it was Zero's, Aido made a joke, but was serious when the blond asked Yuki why Kuran treated her special. Threatened to be killed, which I didn't think was possible, Yuki answered him. Satisfied with her response, Yuki gathered the empty plates to be cleaned.

Aido laid on the couch and I sat around in the living room in silence, when we heard a crash. "Drink," I overheard. Are you serious? Feeding Zero right now?

Irritated, Aido stood up and left the room, and I followed him. "Hey, Aido. Want me to feed you too?" I joked and extended my hand.

"Really?" He smiled, and placed his lips on my wrist, licking it.

I quickly retracted my hand, feeling my face burn. "Ha, you're funny. Are you going back to your dorm now? I'll walk you over."

"And why did you decide to walk me back, Saito?"

"You seemed disturbed with what happened back there, so I wanted to help you forget about it. Did it work?" He made a joke about vampires coming after me to drink my blood, but I laughed it off. "Oh? Like you?" He abruptly stopped and became silent. "Well, Kuran would never allow you to," I quickly added. "Who knows? Maybe I will let you."

He was still silent and I became concerned. "I thought you were afraid of us," he said quietly.

"I... I still am," I replied softly. Taking a deep breath in, "But I'm not afraid of Zero," I exhaled and took his hand. "Nor you. You're helping me believe that humans and vampires can live together." I smiled at him. "Plus, you guys can't sense me."

I stared at his blank reaction before Aido returned the smile. "Go back and sleep," he said, tousling my hair. "Or you'll really make me take your offer."

Looking up embarrassed, he gave me a wink. "I'll see you."

* * *

I've written smut before, but how to write fluff. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I know Aido tousling hair is OOC, but I wanted to add it in. o3o

Ehehehe... It's been a LOOONG time. ;;; I apologize for such a late upload. This chapter was intended to be uploaded on the first day this story was uploaded, and it's now posted months later. ;;;

Nerdygirl-anime: Things are unvealing... ;D

kawaihana: Here's one! But it's so late Q_Q

Reihime: Yes it is, things will slowly reveal... :D

Wikked: Thanks! 3 Writing detailed scenes are fun, but difficult. qqqq

I must work harder! ՞(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ I really appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows!


	8. Chapter 8

I mentally laughed and nearly rolled my eyes when Yuki said she wouldn't speak to Kuran. Who was she kidding? Probably Kuran. But the two clearly liked each other. The small glances, or rather long stares by Kuran, her antsiness when she knew Kuran was nearby... Her regret was immediately shown when Zero and I watched her tear up after being dragged out of the Headmaster's office.

I looked outside the window at the dark starry night. The suspect was ready to pounce onto another student. But the accusation that Zero was the one who bit the student irked me. "I'm going to call in for the night," I lied to the two prefects. Bowing and taking my leave, I quickly ran outside.

Leaned against one of the top branches near the girl's dormitory, I was on stand by. If I wasn't going to receive a weapon to protect myself, then I would use my scentless self as an advantage. Hidden behind leaves and thinner branches, I waited for the suspect who preyed on a student to appear.

It wasn't long before I heard someone land on the ground. My legs ready to jump down, I paused when another vampire appeared, capturing the suspect. "I'll make sure you never do anything like this again," Kuran spoke.

Here I was, freezing every time when vampires suddenly appeared and keeping it to myself. I sat back down, staying behind for the aftermath. Only one vampire left the scene. What was once the suspect, was now a pile of ash.

I need to get the hell out of Cross Academy soon.

* * *

Walking to my room, I rubbed my face. I was becoming stressed out on these events. What else was going to happen? What if something happens to me? Nearing the corner and what would have been a step forward, became a step backward.

"I'm glad you still carry it." It was the same tone. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to you." The same icy tone that threatened me. I tried to remain calm as the man stepped around the corner.

I gulped. "What… do you want... Kuran?"

* * *

"Here's your Yakisoba. Enjoy," the waitress said, placing the sizzling plate in front of me. Ready to have a bite, a short haired student rushed inside.

"Saito, I don't know where Yuki is."

I dropped my utensil back onto the plate. "What? Let me have this to go and we'll talk outside."

Outside, Wakaba led me to a stationary store, which was the last place she saw Yuki before her disappearance. "She said she would return after bringing a child back to his parents, but I haven't seen her since."

No… this can't happen. I gripped the plastic bag of my take out food. "Wakaba," I said handing her my food. "Return back. If I don't return with Yuki by late night, tell the Headmaster. He'll know what to do."

By the time I found her, the sky was dark. I panicked every single time I couldn't find her. After rushing around aimlessly in the busy streets, I decided to take a risk of going to the secluded areas. I approached an old building with caution, praying there were no vampires inside, before I took a step in. There she was, laying unconconscious. "Yuki." I placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Saito?" I heard and turned around. It was Aido and the usual crowd of Night students. "Why are you here?"

"Yuki?" My eyes quickly looked over Aido's shoulder and glared at Kuran, who stared at unconscious Yuki. Murmurs heard outside, Kuran took her into his arms, and his crowd and I quickly followed.

I tried to understand why I was being separated, as I stood in the room. "Where are we?"

"My father owns this building. There's a party tonight and we need to keep you away from the crowd."

But, it doesn't make sense. Why separate us two? Wouldn't it be more of a hassle to guard two humans in different rooms? "But I don't smell like anything according to you vampires."

He lightly held my chin and tilted my head upwards. "Would you like me to leave a scent on you?" It was probably not meant to be sexual, hopefully, but I still turned red. He chuckled. "I have to go. I'll return though, and don't leave the room."

Stalling for a few minutes, I cracked the door open and looked out into the hallways. Clear, I crawled across and took a peek at the apparent party going on. Even in a lightly dimmed place, it indeed was an event with vampires. I peered over once again. They're stunning of course.

Hey look! There was Zero and… my nose flared, Yagari, leaning against a wall. My eyes went to the vampire who entered, who caused the chatter to immediately cease. Everyone minus the vampire hunters bowed at the pureblood. As he walked deeper into the floor, questions and pleasant comments were spoken, praising Kuran for trying to make amends with humans.

A man, who I soon learned was Aido's father, and Aido approached Kuran. As the host, Aido's father thanked Kuran for dealing with his son. In return, Kuran thanked him for the invitation as he hardly attended soirees. It didn't matter to Aido's father, as he had a favor to ask. He introduced his daughter and hoped Kuran would remember her in the future. When Kuran acknowledged her, everyone who had a daughter went crazy and began introducing theirs.

Silence ensued and the bows occurred once again, when a woman appeared and said purebloods must stick together. The party resumed and I became bored, watching the vampires mingle, so I returned to the room. There were no clocks or windows to assume time, there was nothing entertaining in the room, except for a lit purple candle. I laid on the long chair, taking an inhale the deep scent of lavender and waited.

Hearing the door open, I stretched my arms and legs. "Oh, you guys are done?"

"No. It will go on until the sun rises."

I smirked at Aido. "Your father was bold for introducing your sister."

"You went out!? I told you not to!"

"And nothing happened," I shrugged. "What's next, your father will introduce you to a woman?" Aido began sputtering that he would not and would only serve Kuran. Aido… do you admire or like him?

I didn't realize I had tilted my neck trying not to laugh and suddenly, he was very close. "Wha-wh," I stuttered. I went speechless when he leaned towards my neck. "I want to taste it again…" He licked my skin. Again? What do you mean again? I shivered and closed my eyes as I felt his fangs graze my neck.

"Fuyumi." I opened my eyes to meet Aido's, his eyes a mix of pink and red. Why, did this feel familiar? I was in such a trance as our noses touched each other, our lips barely touching, when there was a knock on the door.

Snapping out, I quickly side stepped away from Aido and hugged the female prefect who came in. "Yuki!" I was angered that she would be this careless, happy she was safe, and relieved someone wouldn't do anything to me if she was never found.

We returned to Cross Academy, with Yori and the Headmaster waiting outside. "Fuyumi, you forgot your food," she said.

"You didn't eat yet, Fuyumi? What about you, Yuki? I'll make some food for you two!" The Headmaster said.

"It's not needed, Yori has my food. Thank you." My food retrieved from her room and heated up, I ate alongside Yuki and the Headmaster.

Finally returned into my room, I laid spread out on my bed. What did Aido mean? I rolled over to my side in embarrassment, unable to forget the event.

We almost kissed.

* * *

Happy New Years! I apologize for making everyone wait and for the cheesy chapter too T_T. But things will pick up next chapter. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
